Locos por el Quidditch
by Tblackrose
Summary: Primer partido de temporada contra Slytherin en el segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts contado desde el punto de vista de tres personajes: Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint y Katie Bell. Este fic participa en el Reto: Tres palabras, tres personajes, del foro "The Ruins"
1. Oliver Wood: Guardián

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto: Tres palabras, tres personajes, del foro "The Ruins"_

* * *

_**Oliver Wood: Guardián.**_

Llevaba desde que el día había empezado a clarear con los ojos clavados en el techo del cuarto. Aunque se había acostado pronto no había podido dormir bien. Estiro de la colcha que yacía medio caída en el suelo junto con la sabana. Toda la noche revolviéndose de un lado para otro soñando con escobas Nimbus 2001 que le adelantaban por ambos lados mientras él y su equipo apenas recorrian unos metros había dejado la cama como si se hubiese luchado allí una batalla campal. Con un suspiro se levantó a sabiendas que no iba a poder pegar ojo por mucho que se tapase, resbaló con la sábana que aun estaba en el suelo y aterrizó en el duro suelo de la habitación. Antes de que pudiese siquiera quejarse pudo escuchar una blasfemia de una de las camas de sus compañeros, pero fuese quien fuese tuvo la decencia de no decir nada más, porque sino le hubiese arrancado la cabeza. ¿Bien empezaba el día!  
Se vistió con el equipaje procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se acordó del paquetito que había encima de la mesa, se lo metió al bolsillo y dejo a sus compañeros durmiendo. Bajo hasta el gran comedor y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Pudo distinguir a Fred, George y Angelina ya desayunando y haciendo bromas tensas, pero la persona que buscaba no estaba allí. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y después de un ligero titubeo se fue en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Estaba totalmente desierto excepto una de las gradas donde se distinguía a una chica morena vestida con el equipaje el equipaje de Gryffindor admirando ensimismada el campo.

Oliver se quedó mirando un momento los aros que como guardián tendría que proteger contra los repetidos ataques de los Slytherin en unas horas. Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió hacía donde estaba la chica.

- Buenos días Bell

- Buenos días Wood

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Era bueno dando discursos de ánimo, lo sabía, de hecho el de esa mañana lo tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el día anterior. Nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de hablar pero con ella le costaba más. No sabía porque. Después de un largo minuto incómodo decidió que la palabrería no le ayudaría en esa situación, mejor ir al grano.

- Te he traído esto para que te de suerte en tu debut en el partido de hoy- le entregó el paquete a la asombrada chica- nos vemos en el desayuno.

Se giró dirigiéndose al castillo antes de Katie pudiese articular palabra, sin ni siquiera esperar a que abriese el paquete.


	2. Marcus Flint: Nimbus 2001

_**Marcus Flint: Nimbus 2001**_

Aquel partido estaba ganado, segurísimo. Gracias a las escobas Nimbus 2001 que Lucius Malfoy les había donado amablemente, en agradecimiento por colocar a su hijo de buscador, que les estaban brindando una ventaja clave. Después de mirar desafiante a Wood y estrecharse la mano, como requería la señora Hooch, pero por supuesto más fuerte de lo que la cortesía marcaba, aún no las tenía todas consigo como resultaría ser Malfoy de jugador.

Pero dejó de preocuparse cuando vio que Potter estaba muy ocupado con una bludger loca, cosa que hizo que los traidores de los Weasley se centrasen en su adorado cabeza rajada y dejasen al resto del equipo de lado. Angelina Johnson no pudo marcar por otra bludger y Wood empezó a ponerse nervioso. Además estaba la nueva cazadora, Katie Bell, que con un poco de suerte se vendría abajo pronto. Esto le dio ventaja a Montage y Pucey para que marcasen poniéndose en clara ventaje en el marcador. Marcus sabía que la bludger estaba amañada, no sabía de quién había sido la idea, pero si alguna vez se enteraba lo invitaría a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla.

El equipo de Gryffindor pidió un tiempo, seguramente dándose cuenta de su precaria situación.

- Chicos, les estamos machacando, buen trabajo.- empezó a hablar Flint cuando el equipo de Slytherin estuvo reunido- Pero aún así estáis cometiendo errores de principiantes. Malfoy deja de reírte de Potter y busca la Snitch que, por si no lo sabías, es tu misión. Montague y Pucey quiero ver ese marcador con una diferencia de cien puntos. Derrick y Bole, tenéis unos bates, ¡utilizadlos! Y Miles, no dejes pasar ni una bola o te las veras conmigo.

Así era como tenía que actuar un capitán, una dosis justa de alabanza, porque sino los jugadores se relajaban demasiado.

Los dos equipos volvieron al campo de nuevo y al parecer Potter había decidido hacerse el mártir e intentar arreglárselas con la bludger loca solo, porque ambos Weasley centraron su atención en el resto del equipo. Pero aunque parecía que estaban remontando, jamás conseguirían tener los suficientes puntos… En ese momento Marcus Flint centró su atención en los dos buscadores de ambos equipos que estaban por encima del juego. Malfoy estaba diciendo algo a Potter al que le acababa de pasar la Bludger por los pelos. Tan concentrado estaba el rubio en meterse con el Gryffindor que ni se dio cuenta de que la Snicht revoloteaba al lado de su oreja. ¡Condenado imbécil! Empezó a gritarle al buscador de su equipo, pero no se oía mucho por encima del barullo. Se lo iba a cargar, en cuanto se terminase el partido se iba a enterar. Y le daba exactamente igual de quién narices fuese hijo.


	3. Katie Bell: Collar

_**Katie Bell: Collar**_

Sentía como el corazón le cabalgaba en el pecho a toda velocidad, llevaba la Quaffle en las manos y no la pensaba soltar. Angelina esta en el banquillo con el labio partido y había dejado a Alicia atrás después de que le pasase la pelota y ambos cazadores de Slytherin la redujesen con un codazo en las costillas.

El equipo contrario les llevaba una ventaja insalvable y a menos que ocurriese un milagro o Harry atrapase la Snicht no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Y el chico ya tenía suficiente con la bludger loca que le perseguía. Apretó la mandíbula, seguro que eso era obra de alguno de aquellos Slytherins tan tramposos. Y por todo ello lo que más ganas tenía de demostrarles era que Gryffindor no se iba a dar por vencido aunque tuviesen todas las de perder y el tiempo tampoco acompañase.

Agarró con mas fuerza la Quaffle y rozó con un dedo el collar en forma de escoba que le había dado Oliver aquella mañana. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias porque antes de que abriese el paquete que contenía el collar se había ido al gran comedor dejándola con la palabra en la boca y luego ya no se había presentado la oportunidad. Sonrió, desde el momento en que entró en el equipo su capitán no había dejado de sorprenderla.

Un ruido a su derecha la alertó de tenía compañía y no precisamente grata. Se giró un momento para ver a Adrian Pucey acercándose a toda velocidad y casi no vio la bludger lanzada hacia ella por Lucian Bole. Hizo un giró brusco que la desequilibró haciéndole perder velocidad. Se recompuso e intentó pensar con claridad, estaba muy cerca de los aros verdes, si se concentraba podía conseguirlo. Aceleró y fijó su vista en el guardián que se había puesto en posición. Con un amago preciso consiguió pasar la Quaffle por el aro y lanzó una exclamación esperando una ovación del banquillo, pero solo se oyó un grito de horror.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Potter agarrándose solo con las piernas a la escoba, con un brazo colgando casi inerte y el otro extendido hacia la pelota dorada… precipitándose hacia el suelo. Bajo a toda velocidad hacía donde había caído el chico y donde todo el equipo se había reunido alrededor de él. Pudo ver como Harry miraba exhausto la Snitch y decía débilmente:

- Aja, hemos ganado.

Fue entonces cuando se desato la locura, las gradas se volvieron locas gritando y silbando. El equipo entero se unió al barullo dejándose llevar por la euforia. Katie perdió la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni se dio cuenta de que se llevaban a Harry a la enfermería. De repente se encontró abrazando a Oliver Wood sin caber en sí de alegría. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se separaron abochornados.

- Bueno, veo que el collar ha funcionado- comentó Wood.

- Sí, hasta he marcado- sonrió- muchísimas gracias.

Definitivamente, era el día más feliz de su vida.


End file.
